


Safe

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: The Last War [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, POV Jon Snow, Protective Jon Snow, Spoilers, post 8x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: He thinks about Sansa. She is alone but she is home and most importantly she is safe. Dany won't touch her now.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> After some days to think and rewatch the episode this idea came to me. I don't really know what to think anymore but I try to be positive and trust Jon.
> 
> English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes.

Jon leaves without saying goodbye. _How could I?_ He has disappointed his sisters, his family. He has to go with his queen if he wants to keep them safe. It is the best he can do. Dany will hurt Sansa if she hears her speak again. Jon looks around him. He looks at the faces of the people who are with him. Sansa was right. They are exhausted and some days to rest would have been better for all of them. Jon tries to think about something different. He is sick of fighting and he can’t stand another thought related to the last war like Dany calls it.

He thinks about Sansa. She is alone but she is home and most importantly she is safe. _Dany won't touch her now_. It is the best place for her now. Sansa told him some time ago that she just wanted peace and quiet; that is what he is giving her exactly. Sansa will take care of Winterfell, she will protect her people and will rebuild their home.

Jon sighs. He would do anything to go back to her, to his home. The south is too bright and crowded, and it is where the war is. But he can’t. His destiny is tied to Dany wherever she goes now. Jon never looks back because he knows he won’t be able to leave Winterfell.

 _I should have said goodbye._ He shouldn’t. He did the right thing not going to Sansa one last time. She would have asked him to stay. _And I would have said yes._ Jon has been fighting for days to avoid Sansa. He is weak towards her. He would have made a mistake in front of Dany and all his family would have been in danger. Dany despises Sansa and Sansa doesn’t trust Dany and has been showing her discomfort publicly. _She is the only one who is not scared of her._ Sansa doesn’t understand the situation, she doesn’t know about her temper and the fact she has burnt people alive. Sansa doesn’t know that. _It’s better that way._

Jon has been terrified for days for Sansa. Dany has threatened her several times now, she has never finished the sentence but the threat was there. Dany wants Sansa to be dead. Dany knows northerns love Sansa and respect her, the lords prefer Sansa over Jon as a protector of the North. It is not a secret and that infuriates Dany.

 _Sansa would be a better ruler._ It is a simple fact. Dany has dragons and they are wonderful beasts in time of war but people are sick of war. People want peace and Sansa has been the one giving them food, shelter and weapons to protect themselves. Sansa has given them peace. _Sansa cares for people and their well-being._ Postponing the last war would have been wise and better for everyone. Jon is exhausted as the rest of his army is, however, this is necessary. _Sansa is safe._ Dany is far away from Sansa. Dany can’t hurt her now and that is the only thing that matters.

 _Sansa is safe._ The thought echoes in his mind and Jon takes a deep breath with a soft smile. Jon dares to look back now he knows he can’t go back. He can’t almost see Winterfell in the horizon. He will never go back home alive but that is fine.

_Sansa is safe._

**Author's Note:**

> Writing something from Jon POV is really difficult because I'm not sure about what he's thinking anymore. I want to believe in jonsa and I'll have hope till the end.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://the-hawk-eye-fics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
